


Gimcrack

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [282]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's always been a curious child.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/08/2000 for the word [gimcrack](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/02/08/gimcrack).
> 
> gimcrack  
> A showy but useless or worthless object; a gewgaw.  
> Tastelessly showy; cheap; gaudy.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #011 Child. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Gimcrack

Tony had always been a curious child. Even though he often got into things he shouldn’t, which resulted in his father yelling at him, he hadn’t lost his curiosity. Today he was pretending to be a spaceship pilot flying through the mansion.

His mother had dressed him in an Amelia Earhart flight suit complete with goggles today, so he’d decided to go with it. He didn’t know where his father was today. He flew across the ocean and landed in Europe, his father’s office. Getting out of the plane, Tony investigated the area he landed in.

He noticed a tall mountain with a bunch of sparkly items on the top of it. Investigating the mountain, his father’s desk, he picked up a gimcrack and turned it over in his hands curious as to what it was.

“Put that down and get out of my office.” Senior barked.

Tony dropped the cheap ring back onto the desk and scrambled out of his dad’s office as he was unceremoniously dumped back to reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
